A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Christmas trees, more specifically, a Christmas tree and stand that includes multi-media functions integrated therein.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with Christmas trees generally. However, no prior art discloses a Christmas tree and stand wherein said stand can rotate the Christmas tree thereon; wherein said tree includes speakers that are vertically arranged on said tree and which play audio from either a USB drive or MP3 player located on said stand; wherein the stand and Christmas tree may also provide an optional lighting system so as to illuminate said tree; wherein said tree is a fake Christmas tree that is either temporarily or permanently affixed to said stand.
The Sofy patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,569) discloses a rotating Christmas tree stand having a music box that also plays music. However, the Christmas tree stand is only a stand for the support of a fresh Christmas tree and does not feature a fake Christmas tree having speakers integrated vertically thereon.
The Chen et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0214805) discloses an artificial Christmas tree with a speaker. However, the artificial Christmas tree is not supported upon a rotating base wherein an mp3 dock is provided for customized musical means working in conjunction with a plurality of speakers that extend vertically upon said Christmas tree.
The Andrews-Carter patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 491,839) illustrates an ornamental design for a combination artificial Christmas tree and musical speaker. However, the claimed design does not teach a motorized stand that rotates a Christmas tree containing speakers vertically arranged thereon.
The Gavia et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,679,521) discloses a Christmas tree with a speaker. However, the Christmas tree is directed to the extinguishing and detection of smoke and fire, and is not capable of rotating a Christmas tree while playing music from a USB or MP3 dock located on said stand.
The Solak Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0157511) discloses a Christmas tree stand with a sound playback device that includes a speaker. However, the Christmas tree stand is not capable of rotating a Christmas tree that includes speakers that are vertically arranged on said Christmas tree; wherein the speakers play audio files from a USB drive or MP3 player positioned upon said tree stand.
The Tetting patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,261) discloses a rotatable tree stand with electric outlets. However, the rotatable tree stand does not include a Christmas tree permanently affixed thereon in which said tree includes speakers that are vertically arranged thereon, which play audio from either a MP3 or USB drive located with respect to said stand.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a Christmas tree and stand wherein said stand can rotate the Christmas tree thereon; wherein said tree includes speakers that are vertically arranged on said tree and which play audio from either a USB drive or MP3 player located on said stand; wherein the stand and Christmas tree may also provide an optional lighting system so as to illuminate said tree; wherein said tree is a fake Christmas tree that is either temporarily or permanently affixed to said stand. In this regard, the Christmas tree departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.